


Playing with Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give yourself to me, I will melt away everything that has frozen the beast inside of you" Reita's sensual voice tempted the other to give in. And he did. Gladly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in 2013 and I thought I should transfer this onto here. This is one of my favourite pieces of work and was inspired when BEAUTIFUL DEFORMITY came out. INSIDE BEAST PV is my favourite PV *__*
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~! ^w^

Ruki was bored. Plain and simple. He had been staring at the paperwork for ages trying to figure out numbers and calculations so long that it was starting to make him go cross-eyed. He didn't dislike his job, he just felt that it wasn't challenging enough. Something inside of him wanted more from life than just waking up and going to work, only to go home to wait for the process to begin once again. 

After another hour or two he decided it was time to head home. He made a quick stop to the combi store before entering his apartment building. All he wanted to do was just get home and relax. Ruki sighed as even the thought of it bored him. He wanted excitement, he wanted fun, he wanted-

Ruki stopped as he approached his door, seeing a rather large, flat box sitting on his doorstep. It was wrapped with a silk-like bow with a golden envelope resting on top. Ruki frowned and looked around for any sign of the person who had left it there. Finding no one, he picked up the box carefully (bringing it to his ear gently to see if he could hear any ticking sounds, releasing his breath as he deemed it not dangerous for now), taking it back into his apartment. 

Throwing his keys on the nearby stand, he took the box into his bedroom as he stared at it. Should he open it? His curiosity had certainly been risen and against the voice in his head telling him this was the weirdest thing to happen in a long while, that he should have left it outside or thrown it in the bin - there was a part of him that felt a rush of excitement, that his life might be taking a different turn and all it took was for him to look in the box. 

Going for a less drastic option of jumping in and opening the box, he picked up the golden envelope slowly and stared at it for a second. Whoever sent it would have signed the card, right? He turned it over in his hands, fingers shaking as he opened it. Ruki pulled out the card and read the words slowly. 

 

_______________________________

release your BEAST

24.30 - xx

Location top secret

 

sHOW yOUR bEAST

Transportation Provided

 

_________________________________

 

Ruki frowned, feeling confused. Was this meant to be an invitation to somewhere? Looking at the back of the card, seeing it blank, he stared at the letters. Beast? Transportation Provided. He suddenly felt worried about the content of the box. He'd seen horror films of animals being sent to victims before being murdered. He shivered as he set the letter down and reached for the box. Ruki had to admit that the silk material felt nice between his fingers as he pulled gently to untie the ribbon, his heart speeding up. He lifted the lid and his eyes widened. So he wasn't staring at something grotesque that would scar him for life, no. He was staring at the most impressive blazer he'd ever seen. 

Ruki picked up the material and held it outstretched so he could get a better look. The orange colour was blazing out at him, begging to be noticed. The chains glistened in the light and the velvet feel enticed his senses. This was interesting. This was exciting. It made his heart race as he glanced back down into the box. He saw matching trousers and a somewhat garish-looking shirt. Ruki frowned as he emptied the contents. Someone had sent him all this, matching jewellery, shoes and make up. Was this a joke? Was someone expecting him to wear this and go to...wherever this gathering was? 

Ruki tried to deny the need to put these clothes on. To dress up and make himself noticed. Ruki was trying so hard to not want this outfit to be sat there on his bed, the clothes screaming out at him. Against his better judgement, he slowly started getting ready. If transportation would be provided, then he had just under a couple of hours to get ready. Ruki showered and began to dress, having a somewhat out-of-body experience when he was fully ready. He stared at himself in the mirror and his eyes widened. He looked good. Damn good. Ruki knew he could be a cocky mother fucker in this outfit and no one would care. No one at this party would know him. No one would know what his life was like. No one would know his inner torment, his demons. Ruki was going to be who he wanted to be.

He was still admiring himself when he heard a car horn. Looking at his watch he clasped his hands together tightly. He was nervous and slowly made his way downstairs to a black stretch limousine waiting for him. This was it. Should he get in? Should he let the driver take him to his destination? Ruki bit his lip nervously as the door opened on its own, tempting him to enter the car. He shook his head slightly as he heard the sound of marching drums. It was faint but he could hear it. He slowly made his way towards the vehicle and knew this was crunch time. Ruki could walk away now, he could go back upstairs and get changed. He knew he would stand in front of the mirror and remove the make-up off his face, regretting his decision.

"What are you doing, Ruki? This is ridiculous, just walk away now..." Muttering under his breath he clasped his now sweaty palms together and took a deep breath. No matter how hard, he couldn't walk away. 

Ruki stepped into the car and the door shut slowly and he felt them set off. The blacked-out windows and the night sky outside making it hard for him to see where they were going. He just had to try and relax before they got there. He didn’t even know how long it would take but he just anxiously waited. Ruki kept thinking of different scenarios playing through his head, cutting short when the car stopped and the door opened. He peeked out of the exit and looked around, seeing a large house, hearing voices. He moved to get out of the car, and towards the entrance of the house. 

Each step he took he could feel himself growing more confident. The steps became lighter, his movements became more precise and his expression transformed from that of a lost child to that of a confident beast. His gaze was focused and he basked in the stares of the people. He felt like he was the centre of attention, like he was the most important person in the room. What was this place? 

Ruki moved through the rooms and stood by the entrance of one room, his eyes carefully gazing at the faces of the room. He had never felt so confident in his life. It felt like a rush of energy coursing through his veins, consuming him and he didn’t care. Ruki's breath hitched when he caught sight of someone standing by the fireplace. He couldn’t describe it but he felt like his gaze was stuck. He saw a dark blonde man dressed in what could only be described as a garish military look staring at the fire before turning around to lean against the wall. Ruki's heart raced and the blood that ran through his body heated up abnormally but he knew that the blonde stranger was causing his body to react this way.

Ruki saw the dirty blonde gazing down at something in his hand and he looked to see him holding some sort of lighter. It looked like a zippo from the way he was flicking it open, staring at the flame and then closing it. Ruki's gaze lifted and he just found himself staring at the others face. He was breathtaking, even with a weird piece of cloth covering part of his face.

"Wow..." The words left his mouth before he even realised it, the stranger lifting his head as if he could hear him. Ruki thought that was impossible due to the amount of people in the room and his voice was merely a whisper. But there was the blonde, staring at him directly in the eye. Ruki swallowed as the other pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards him. He watched the military man flick open the zippo, letting the flame light as he walked. Ruki expected the other to stop in front of him, but all he did was walk straight past him - keeping eye contact the whole time before moving behind him. Ruki quickly turned around, nothing mattering to him anymore other than the handsome stranger. He watched as he ascended the stairs of the house. Ruki felt a force pulling him as he followed slowly, losing sight of the other round the corner.

Ruki grabbed hold of the banister to steady himself as he took the steps two at a time to catch up with him. _Don’t lose him_. A voice at the back of his mind called out to him. _You need him._ Ruki shook off the voice and turned the corner to the hallway, frowning as he saw a corridor of white doors. He slowly made his way down the hall, gazing at each door until he reached one that made his heart race. There was nothing special about this door. No, it was what was behind this door. He reached out for the handle with his hands shaking. He couldn’t calm himself no matter how hard he tried. Something behind this door belonged to him. It was connected to him, he could feel it.

A quick turn of the handle. A small push and it opened. He took a step in and froze. It was a room. Almost childlike in a sense; that’s what the decor seemed like. The pastel colours, the large bed, the teddy bear resting on top. In a quick blink, there was something there, something - no, someone on his bed. Ruki took another step into the room, his hand still grasping onto the door handle tightly. The person on the bed. It was....

It was him. 

He gaped as he realised he was staring at himself. How was this possible? The doppelganger smirked and gripped hold of the teddy bear. Ruki didn't know what to do. He was frozen. The being on the bed moved to stare at him before tilting his head, the darkness on his face - in his eyes - was evident. He felt connected, like this was a being he had left behind when he came to this place. The being inside of him that he tried to suppress every day. The one who didn’t want to be hurt, the one who couldn’t understand life.

"So I see you found it." A voice behind him made him jump, forcing him to break eye contact with the thing on the bed and quickly jerk his head to the side. His gaze met that of the blonde stranger.

"Found what?" His voice a whisper once again.

"The reason you came here. The reason we all came here."

"And why did you come here?"

"To find someone who can play with fire," the taller man replied, the gaze making Ruki's leg weak, "and not get burned."

Ruki frowned and shook his head. "I don’t understand."

"You will soon." A smirk grew on the other’s face and Ruki bit his lip.

"Who are you?" he asked in wonder. He had to know. Ruki had to know more about this man. He wanted the other to consume him, the heat that he was giving off was addictive. It warmed him. It soothed him. 

"My name is Reita," he answered and gently ushered Ruki further into the room. Ruki complied and looked back to the bed, seeing the other being had disappeared and frowned. What was going on? Was he dreaming? 

He looked over at the other and nodded in acknowledgement. "Ruki.."

Reita flicked the zippo open and stared at the flame. "Fire is a beautiful thing, Ruki." He lifted the lighter up to eye level and held it out for the other to look at. "It consumes everything it touches. It symbolises passion, a yearning."

Ruki licked his lips subconsciously and stared at the flame. He nodded in understanding and moved closer to the bed. Reita was captivating. He was alluring and Ruki couldn’t understand why. He turned away and diverted his gaze to the bed trying to calm down.

"We all have a passion, Ruki," the blonde continued, moving closer to the smaller man. "We all have a yearning inside of us that needs to be released. We just need to find the right person to help us with that task."

"I don't understand." And Ruki really didn’t. "I don’t have a passion. I don’t have a... yearning."

"Oh, but you do." Ruki didn’t need to turn around to know how close the other was to him. He could feel the breath on his neck. "It's the reason you're here. You have this coldness about you. It's delicious."

Ruki shuddered at the tone of Reita's voice. It was smooth, captivating. He gasped as he heard the zippo flick back open, an arm reaching around. Suddenly a hand came into his line of vision and he found himself staring at a flame. It flickered and danced excitedly from where it was created. "Can you see, Ruki? How beautiful that warmth is? You need to embrace it. You need to let yourself get close without being scared."

Why was Reita calling him cold? Sure, he didn't have anyone special in his life and he didn't have many friends - but he didn’t consider himself cold. He just liked his own company. He didn't like to put his trust in people, his faith. He had burned once before. Ruki's eyes widened in fascination. Burned. He was scared. He felt like his facade had been stripped from him. No longer was that confident personality on the foreground. His face grew darker and his facial expression changed. The make-up on his face seeming like it had a mind of its own and spreading across his eyes, the red flame consuming his gaze.

Ruki felt the other turn him around, keeping the fire in his line of sight. "That's it, Ruki. Let go..."

Ruki swallowed and reached for the flame only for it to be taken from him. The zippo snapped shut and Ruki was snapped out of whatever had him captivated. He realised how close their faces were. He could easily feel the breath of the other on his face. Ruki gazed down at his lips and licked his own nervously. He shakily lifted his hand and let his fingertips trace the other’s jaw before cupping his cheek. The other’s skin felt warm, the fire running through his veins. Ruki couldn’t control his actions and couldn’t stop the other from leaning forward and capturing his lips. 

Ruki moaned at the feeling and pressed his body against the other’s. The way Reita's hand moved around him, engulfing him in an abnormal heat, but it was one that he welcomed, made him feel a natural high. Ruki whimpered as he felt the other’s tongue seeking entrance and he instantly let him in. The way the other kissed made his legs weak, buckling slightly as Reita pushed him towards the bed. Ruki had forgotten that only moments before there was some kind of clone sat there. He had forgotten the party downstairs, the strange situation - he had forgotten everything when the other pushed him gently on top of the bed. 

"Do you like the warmth, Ruki?" Reita moved away regrettably from the others lips and trailed up to his heavily pierced ear. "Do you want more?"

"Yes.." Ruki gripped hold of him tightly, trying to keep his grip on reality.

"Then let me in."

Ruki manoeuvred his head so he could capture the other’s lip, moving his fingers to unclasp the buttons and tugged at the shirt wantonly. He needed to feel the other’s skin. Ruki wanted it so badly it scared him. Reita's fingertips tugged at the gold chain, breaking it easily as he moved to shrug the blazer off Ruki's shoulders. Reita's lips trailed down Ruki's neck as the other’s fingers snaked under his shirt. Each touch sent him further over the edge. It felt like fire dancing on his skin. He relaxed into the bed and let it consume him. 

"Give yourself to me, I will melt away everything that has frozen the beast inside of you." Reita's sensual voice tempted the other to give in. And he did. Gladly.

It felt like all of his clothes were being melted away from his skin, suddenly finding himself naked in front of the other and the blonde equally so. He moaned as their naked flesh pressed up against each other as their lips connected once more. Ruki's hips moved and he felt himself warming up with every touch, movement, every noise. It was like something inside of him was being awakened.

He broke the kiss and threw his head back, his eyes flying open as the heat filled him completely. He turned to look up the other and saw the knowing smirk. Ruki growled and pushed the other onto his back, trailing kisses down the blonde’s chest. He lapped at a nipple with his tongue slowly, enjoying the noises coming from Reita. He let his hand trail down, playing with the trail of hair from the belly button down to the other’s obvious arousal. Ruki groaned around the nipple at the same time Reita moaned, throwing his head back to expose his neck. Ruki took the chance and slid up to bite harshly along the other’s neck. He couldn’t describe it. He wanted the other in every way. Ruki wanted the other badly. He could feel the want, the need. 

Ruki's hand grasped the arousal tightly and began to stroke it quickly, trying to work the other up quickly. Wanting to bring him close to the edge and take it away from him. Ruki wanted to tease the other until he had him begging. He didn't know what had caused this sexual desire running through his veins but he knew Reita had something to do with it. 

The smaller man slid fully down the other’s chest, letting his tongue dart out at random points before his tongue lapped at the head of Reita's erection. Ruki moaned at the taste and smirked at the sounds released from the other blonde’s mouth. He instantly took the other fully into his mouth, holding Reita's hips down as his head bobbed up and down, from the tip of the arousal to the bed of hair at the other side. He could feel everything and he was sure he'd never felt as aroused in his entire life. 

"R-Ruki. Fuck."

Ruki smirked around the length and pulled back. "Yes?"

Reita growled and sat up, forcing their lips together as Ruki crawled onto his lap. He cried out in pleasure as the other’s fingertips grasped his arousal none to gently. "Shit," Ruki cursed, pulling back as their arousal brushed together. "Fuck me, please."

Reita reached under the pillow behind him and found the things he needed and soon Ruki sensed a lubricated finger probing at his entrance. While he wasn't a virgin to the act of sex (with both sexes), it had been a while since anyone had touched him there. Maybe Reita was right? Maybe he was cold, void of any emotion to let anyone get close to him. All those thoughts flew out of his mind as the other’s fingers doubled, tripled, filling him deeply - though not as deeply as the others arousal which he needed so badly inside of him.

"Reita, fuck. Shit, please. I need you."

"Keep begging, I'll fuck you harder if you do," Reita ordered.

"Please, oh!" Ruki arched his back as the other’s fingers found that spot inside of him that was begging to be stroked. "P-Please, Reita. I want you. I need you. I need your warmth, please."

Reita smirked and bit open a condom wrapper carefully and let his fingertips pull out of the other to sheath himself before guiding the other to his erection. "Drop it on me, baby. Drop that fuckable ass on me and let me burn you."

Ruki moaned and slowly lowered himself on Reita's eager cock, feeling the other’s arms engulf him. Reita was keeping him upright, he wouldn’t be able to do it on his own. Not with the other filling him so nicely. By the time Reita was fully inside Ruki, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It felt right. It felt perfect. 

Ruki knew he couldn’t be still for long and soon he was moving up and down on the other’s arousal, moans and curses were the only thing to escape from his mouth. He moaned into the other’s mouth as they kissed passionately. Ruki felt the heat consume him with each movement and he almost wished this wasn’t a dream. He wanted this moment to last forever. 

But as he impaled himself over and over again on Reita's arousal, he felt himself being pushed over the edge. Over and over again. The pleasure. The heat. The fire. It was burning him but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the release. He needed it, craved it. Ruki felt his orgasm wash over him and he cried out, arching his back as Reita milked him completely. He carried on moving with whatever strength he had left in him and felt the other reach his peak.

Ruki leaned heavily on the other as he sat back and lay next to him. Ruki was exhausted but happy. He lay on the bed as he felt the other clean him up. He felt Reita's arms circle him and the heat was back. The temptation and the addiction. Ruki welcomed it as he was lulled to sleep by the sound of the other’s heartbeat. 

_Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…_

Ruki's eyes snapped open at the sound of a door bell and he shot forward. He looked around and he saw that he was back in his own room. Was it just a dream? Ruki frowned and looked down. He gasped as he saw that he was wearing nightwear similar to that of the doppelganger in his dream. That couldn't be right? He didn’t own polka dot nightwear. He heard the doorbell again and moved out of bed, the dull ache in his back impossible to ignore. There was no way it was real?

Ruki made it to his front door and opened it hastily, stopping as he saw no one there. He looked down and gasped. Sitting on the doorstep was a large flat box with a silk like ribbon. Sitting on top of it was a golden envelope. Ruki picked up the envelope, quickly opening it and let his eyes scan across the words. His mouth upturned into a wicked smirk and he picked up the box, closing the door behind him. He had a party to get ready for.


End file.
